Bona Fide Teacher
by WinterGuardianAngel24
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE CLICK ON PROFILE TO SEE.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Our Academy!

**It was brought to my attention by Critics United that apparently I had broken a rule by writing this story in second person, I now must change the story's POV so that it won't be deleted. **

**This story will still be a reader-insert, but I will have to work with first-person format and use present tense. Hopefully this will have the same desired effect.**

**Prompt: **create a multi-chapter fic about a foreign exchange student who goes off to teach in Japan and ends up with a situation they couldn't exactly handle. It is to be written in a reader-insert style.

**It's supposed to help me with my bad humor, so we'll see if I can improve that area.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Welcome to Our Academy!

I stare up at the impressive outside structure of the Academy my program had sent me to, whistling in astonishment. When I had been told that I would be teaching part time at a school in Japan, I had envisioned a normal (smaller than this building by several amounts) elementary school- or was it called primary school? I tend to forget.

Actually, I was not completely accepted yet. The person in charge of my section of abroad programs told me that usually they didn't send anyone here, but this time they were allowed to send a few of us to be interviewed and I was one of the lucky three candidates sent. Today was my day to be interviewed by the headmaster to determine if I would be teaching (and possibly attending their university at the same time) at this school.

The program worked in two parts. I would attend a university in the country of my choosing and they would pay for all of my living and university expenses. In return, I would be teaching part time. Most participants in the program were just sent in to teach English, but if the student was proficient enough (and already had a degree), they would sometimes be given other teaching jobs as well.

I walk along the edge of the wall, looking for the entrance. I cannot help but smile a little more when I finally find the opening, walking past the ornate ebony gate with poorly hidden amazement. I look around suddenly when I hear a crash and spot multiple things going on at once. Several people were in the middle of a fight, using…oh my god, _those bombs were real_! _How the hell did that guy disappear like that! Where did that weapon come from! That kid has a gun! He cut a tree in half with a single swing! Was that a cannon! Holy fish paste, a bazooka!_

"Oh! Hey there! You must be the new teacher Headmaster was talking about!" A relatively young blond boy says cheerily, walking my way. He face planted a few steps later. "Oops, heh heh, sorry. Didn't see that rock…Well, I'm Dino! I was sent here to show you to the office!"

BOOM!

"Don't worry about that. They'll lose interest soon and go back to whatever they were doing before."

From there my brain shuts down.

After a relatively long start up (one like an old, _**old**_ dial up computer), I break out into a bright smile, turn around, and walk back up the gates.

"Hey! Wait, where're you going!" Dino shouted from behind, but went ignored.

Luckily an old woman was passing, so I would hopefully be able to get the correct directions to the correct school.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for Namimori Academy. Could you point me in the right direction?" I ask politely in slightly accented Japanese and with a bright I-didn't-see-any-of-that-insanity-nope-I-didn't smile.

The woman smiled in return. "It's that building right behind you."

My smile falters only for a moment as I point behind me, not willing to look back around. "No, no, no. That place is an asylum of some sort. I need Namimori _Academy_. I'm supposed to meet the headmaster for an interview."

The woman chuckles. "They can be a bit rowdy, but I assure you that you are in the right location. Namimori Academy has made us so proud. Good luck with your interview! I'm sure you'll make a fine addition."

My face falls into horror as the woman continues on her way cheerily.

Restart.

Loading…

Loading…

New plan! Go in, purposely fail my interview, and get out before I could suffer any damage!

Go!

I walk quickly back to the kid and start pushing him forward, trying to get him to move as quickly as possible, all the while ducking and dodging stray projectiles (and what could possibly be body parts) along the way.

"Well, like I said I'm Dino. I'll show you around!"

"Introductions and tour later, just go, go, go!" I cut off, still keeping a bright smile plastered in place (otherwise you may suffer a panic attack right there).

I walk right past the secretary and into the office, leaving the kid behind, closing the door behind me swiftly. After taking a seat in front of the surprisingly calm and unsurprised man, I start talking as quickly as possible.

"Hi there, I'm (f/n, l/n)! You asked for an interview, so let's start. I sleep in late and I don't work well with kids, or anyone else. I hate extra work and I don't have a very high tolerance. This probably shows that I'm not suitable to teach in your school, I apologize wasting your time. I'll go ahead and escort myself out. Good-bye!"

"Hold on a minute young lady," the man chuckles unexpectedly, waving for me to sit back down (and I do so rather reluctantly). "I know that you're first impression of this school went over rather roughly, but would you give an old man a short amount of time to indulge himself in conversation?"

"I-I suppose, sir…" I really could not deny this old man anything. It made me feel tremendously guilty just thinking about it.

The elderly gentleman smiled generously and opened up the file sitting on his desk. "From what I gathered, you are a bright young lady with a great future ahead of you. It says here that you have high marks; Participated in a number of clubs, even becoming a leader in one; you are musically inclined; and you have a wonderful track record with children. I've spoken to both your references and a number of outside sources- we're very careful about who we hire here, so we've done a lot of research," the man explained to my shocked state (I was not aware that I was being stalked), "and many of them openly recommend you for this position. Many of them say that every child that you have ever met has loved you, and that if they ever commit any wrong, you smile them into submission."

"Dammit Kelly," I growl to myself. Only that idiot of a best friend would tell a future boss of mine that. I would kill her when I get back. "I don't _smile_ them into submission. I'm sure that I was just somehow able to make the child feel guilty and recognize their wrongs."

The elderly man chuckled again. "Well, after our extended research, I think you'll be perfect for the job we have available."

"Ah! Wait a moment," I say nervously. "I'm honored, honestly. But I don't think I'm the person for this job."

"Nonsense! We've even taken in the liberty to move your things for you!" The old man gestured out the window where he had full view of the courtyard.

"AAH! My stuff!" I shout when I spotted the moving van and its contents.

Faster than even _I_ was able to register, I was back outside and trying to put the boxes back into the vehicle. I grabbed ends and dug my feet in, pushed with my back against boxes with all my might, tried and failed to block the opening, and everything else I could possibly think of the keep my items from being deposited on school property.

Finally movers waved and drove away, leaving me and my things behind in the dust. I stared in horrified shock. I had just been abandoned in my own personal little hell hole.

"My visa only lasts for two years!" I shouted to no one in particular, grabbing fistfuls of hair in frustration.

"About that," the old man (who I didn't notice coming down with everything that had just been happening) interjected, like he just remembered something. "Your dual citizenship should be coming in soon."

My brain was on the verge of another shut down, so I nod and take in a deep breath. "You know what? Keep the stuff, I can replace them eventually."

I start walking toward the gate, only for them to swing shut with a clang right in front of me.

"Welcome to Namimori Academy! We hope you enjoy your stay!"

**Reviews are lovely~! The longer the better!**


	2. Chapter 2 Am I Free to Leave Yet?

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 Am I Free to Leave Yet?**

**Prompt: **create a multi-chapter fic about a foreign exchange student who goes off to teach in Japan and ends up with a situation  
they couldn't exactly handle. It is to be written in a reader-insert style.

**Thank you: anna the viking XD, Momoxtsuna123, and TheKawaiiStar21 for reviewing!**

**I hope this can be found humorous! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Am I Free to Leave Yet?

"So this is the student dorms, we keeps the age levels mostly to themselves, but there are a few older, more responsible, students living among them to make sure that there is always someone looking out for the younger ones," Dino explained cheerfully, the headmaster nodding genially next to him.

"U-Um, that's great and all, but may I go now?" I question again.

"Of course you are free to leave whenever you wish, but at least let us show you around," the headmaster said pleasantly.

"Yeah," Dino jumped in. "Just in case you decide to stay, we should at least show you this much!"

I was going to cry, I really was. This was the third time I had asked them this question. Three words spelled out my entire situation as of now.

I. Was. Doomed.

"Anyways, your housing will be on the bottom level of the fourth building, the one in the middle there. Hope you don't mind," Dino continued.

I sigh hopelessly. "Goodbye dreams. Goodbye future. Goodbye life as I knew it," I list off pitifully tearing up pieces of paper with those elegantly scrawled words and tossing them to the breeze.

The blond boy laughed. "You're a funny one. I'll bet you'll be a lot of fun to have around."

I whimper as another explosion somewhere on campus went off. "I'd like to go please."

"Is it the kids that you're afraid of?" Dino asked. "'Cause, it's really only the older ones you have to watch out for."

"Get back here baseball idiot!" A silver haired kid yelled, throwing dynamite at the other he was chasing.

"Ha ha! Those firecrackers are as fun as always!" The raven haired kid slashed the fuses as he ran past.

Dino sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Well, what I meant to say was that there are only a couple-"

"I will bite you to death, stupid pineapple."

"Kufufu, go ahead and try little birdie."

Cling! Clang! Slice! Swish! Bam!

"I mean, a few kids like that," Dino finished after the next pair had passed.

"Oh my head. My head is broken," I moan, a hand over my temple. It seems that children weren't all as sweet and innocent as I had hoped.

"Who's the new kid?"

I look up to see a face inches from my own. "Eeeek!" The next second I locate myself behind the blond boy to use as a shield.

The distinct sound of a hand colliding with a hard head reached my ears and I look around to see that some blue haired lady had slapped the backside of the person who intruded upon my personal bubble.

"Hi Lal! Hi Colonello!" Dino waved.

The woman nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to the other blond. "You ran away from training for this!"

"What? I was curious, kora!" The blond argued with a smile, his hands folded behind his head.

"Well you're impatience and curiosity just earned you another 50 laps. Now get going!" The woman took out longer gun (of a name I would never know or remember) and fired repeatedly.

I stare dumbfounded at their retreating backs, before placing a hand on my temple once more. "Oh it hurts. My poor brain, it hurts."

The kid smiled obliviously. "Those two are teachers here, you'll meet the rest of them at the welcome dinner later."

"No, please, I beg you," I say weakly. "I just want to leave. I'm really not the person for this job."

"Well, I have more work I should really attend to. Perhaps you should ask Reborn to show her the rest?" The headmaster directed toward Dino, smiling and turning to me one last time after he received confirmation. "My name is Timoteo. Please feel free to call upon me at any time should you need assistance or have any questions."

"W-wait!" I call after the quickly retreating back (dang that old man could book it), "I just want…to…leave…aaand he's gone. Great."

Dino chuckled and pointed toward the direction we had been going before the interruptions. "Well, we should probably go find Reborn."

"You called?"

Paddles? Ready? Clear!

"How do these people show up out of nowhere!" I shriek.

"Jeez Reborn, give us a little warning next time," the boy chastised.

The raven haired man with strange curly sideburns and a fedora smirked in response, pointing a gun at the kid's head. "What was that idiot student?"

"I'm gonna die~!" I sob into my hands, crouching into a ball.

"So this is the new teacher Nono chose?" Sideburns asked the kid.

"Yup!"

"No, _no_, _**no**_!" I stand up and grab the kid by his collar, smiling brightly. Some of my friends said I sparkled when I was like that, but I don't believe them (People don't sparkle, only cheesy vampires). "Listen here, I came for an interview and chose not to apply. Now please show me the exit so that I may leave with what little sanity I have left intact. Then everyone will be happy, right?" I tilt my head to the side to finish emphasizing my point.

"A-aaah. Um. Well. You see…" The boy trailed off, seeming unable to answer.

Sideburns chuckled again. "You aren't going anywhere. Every teacher here is hand-picked by the headmaster and he doesn't want anyone else."

"Ah. I see. Well then." I drop the kid and pull out my cell phone, waiting expressionlessly for the line to be picked up. And when it was, "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm sorry. The number you have reached has currently gone deaf. Please call back later after I have my hearing checked out." The person hung up.

I felt a vein pop and redialed. "YOU ASSHOLE, I'LL GUT YOU ALIVE IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU SEND ME TO THIS SUICIDAL JOB INTERVIEW! WHEN I SEE YOU I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN A GUY AND THEN PROMPTLY _FIX_ THAT PROBLEM FOR YOU!"

Sideburns grimaced the slightest bit and Dino outright shivered and backed away a couple steps.

I sucked in a huge breath through my nose and exhaled, feeling slightly calmer than before. "Now, I want you to fix the problem you caused and I want you to fix it _now_. Are we clear?"

"T-Transparently," the male on the other end stuttered slightly.

I smiled again. "Thank you!"

I half skip back toward the entrance, ignoring the other two males, happy about the prospective of leaving this crazy place soon. A few minutes later, my phone rings again and I pick up with a smile. "This is (f/n) speaking!"

"So…" My friend trailed off suspiciously. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Why don't you surprise me," I reply evenly.

"Right…well… Mr. Timoteo says that he would like to keep you onboard with his staff and has offered a large sum of money to the C.E.O. of the company sponsoring your program to let you stay."

My eyebrow was twitching dangerously, even as my smiled remained in place. "And the good news?"

"…That…was…the…good news…"

Turn up to thousand-exawatt smile (because kilowatt was not enough), powerful enough to cut across land and time (meaning the phone line). "So the other half is?..."

"Mr. Timoteo has called your parents to inform them that you'll be extending your stay, but they're free to visit you whenever they wish and it will be an all-expenses paid vacation every single time…Um…Hello?..."

A resounding shriek was heard all over the globe, baffling scientists of every field as well as creating a minor panic through the public.

I sigh as I bash my forehead against the ridiculously high stone wall. Only _I_ would have horrible enough luck to end up in this situation. It was really like all the elements of Murphy's Law was ganging up on me with Lady Luck and Karma, and then laughing at the show they created called my life.

Siiiiigh~.

"There now, it's not that bad," Dino comforted with an arm over my shoulders. "You should think of this as a great learning experience!"

Purple goop flew past and melted a statue into a misshapen lump of metal and rock.

I wailed into my palms.

What a horrible way to die.

**Reviews = Food for Thought!**


	3. Chapter 3 Tours are Overrated

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3 Tours are Overrated**

**Prompt: **create a multi-chapter fic about a foreign exchange student who goes off to teach in Japan and ends up with a situation  
they couldn't exactly handle. It is to be written in a reader-insert style.

**Thank you: heitan, Echo Andalice, TheKawaiiStar21, anna the viking XD, Autore Raita, Ina, and Momoxtsuna123 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Tours are Overrated

A sort of roaring sound (like that of a flamethrower), goes off behind me, but I pay it no heed as I weep in despair.

"Why's she crying?"

I look around, tears still leaking out, to see a blond boy…with his hands and head on fire.

I wailed even harder.

Sideburns tsked and shook his head. "Way to scare the new teacher even more idiot-Ieyasu."

"What did I do?" The new boy asked in irritation, clearly not understanding my need for normality.

I feel a tug on my sleeve and look around to see a small brunet haired boy, holding up a stuffed lion. I blink a little when the young child makes the lion nuzzle my nose, and then smiled at me shyly.

I stare in shock, touched by the small selfless display. A small, but warm, smile slips through and I pull the cuddly little brunet into my arms. "You are the sweetest, most adorable, loveable, huggable, kind little boy I have ever met. Your big brother scares the crap out of me, but I'm glad to meet someone normal!"

"What about me?" Dino protested, but was cut off by the other blondie.

"He's not my brother."

I blink blankly then hold up the kid by his armpits so that I could compare the two (I am relieved to see that the fire was gone and prayed that it was just my imagination). I look at the brunet then shift my gaze to the blond. Brunet… Blond… Brunet… Blond… Brunet-

"Okay! We got it! We look alike!" The blond griped. "I'm not the only one here you know!"

Putt. Putt. Putt. Pleeeeeh.

My brain died like an old car this time. It takes a few tries to restart the engine and get it going again.

"I just wanted to get out to see the world a little bit! I never had any intention to stay so far away from home forever!" I cry out to no one in particular. "Why couldn't they send me to a normal school with normal people and a normal life style?"

The brunette tugged on your sleeve again and looked up with concerned, and slightly distressed, eyes.

I sigh, but manage to smile a little. "It's not your fault little one. My brain just can't handle this much insanity within a few hours' time. Why don't you go find someone to play with while this gets sorted out? I'm sure that you'll be more than a little bored during all of this and I'm sure that you don't want to watch another mental breakdown."

The child shook his head vigorously and snuggled closer, keeping a surprisingly firm grip on my shirt. I smile and coo a little, picking the child up and resolving myrself to carry the child the rest of the way.

"Hn. I've never seen Dame-Tsuna so quick to get attached to anyone other than idiot-Ieyasu here," Sideburns commented.

To this, I stomp my foot and glare at the tall man. "I don't care who you are, but I will _not_ tolerate anyone insulting children! They need kindness, but a firm hand to guide them. Anything else can become damaging to their development."

"Is that so?" Sideburns smirked. "Quite a few teachers here would like to argue that point."

"Then it's probably all your fault that these children have such violent tendencies," I dispute. "I don't know who gave you your credentials to teach, but you should know better than that. It is the teachers who help mold the next generation! From what I've seen so far, I can only have a poor opinion of the staffing and the rest of the school."

"You think you can do better?" Sideburns challenged.

"I know I can!" I shot back immediately.

I was confident, more than that…all the way up until that man smirked sinisterly.

"Welcome to Namimori Academy then. We're glad for your cooperation and for your open acceptance to take the job. I'm sure the headmaster will be pleased to heat this."

I blink as his words sink in, then blanch. "W-Wait! I didn't mean- I mean I wasn't-" I was cut off as the last few moments of the conversation was played out through a tape recorder pulled out of sideburn's inside suit pocket.

I pale even further. In the heat of the moment, I had been successfully duped.

A hand came to rest on my shoulder and I turn to see Dino giving an apologetic smile. "Don't worry about it too much. Reborn-sensei gets everyone. It's a losing battle, so you should just let it go."

The other blond kid rolled his eyes and walked away.

The raven haired man smirked again (how each one could be so different was beyond me). "By the way, my name isn't Sideburns. It's Reborn. I'm your colleague as well as your teacher."

This startled me out of my horror, a tint of heat settling in my cheeks when I realize that he knew what I had been calling him in my head. "What?"

"There are only a few teachers here and we all teach courses for the different age groups for primary to high school. Only eight of us also teach courses for the college students."

"Whaaaat~?" I say incredulously. "But you're what, twenty?"

"And you're nineteen, but you already have both your Associate's and Bachelor's degree, this trip of yours would earn you your masters," Sideburn- Reborn pointed out. "You shouldn't be so shocked."

"So are you saying that you already have your masters?" I inquire curiously.

Damn. He smirked again. "Ph.D."

"That's impossible!" I exclaim.

"Not for me."

Arrogant jerk.

I calm down when the small child in my arms hugs me a little tighter, causing me to sigh and (reluctantly) let go of the issue for now. "Look, I'm only staying here for a short while, the maximum being two years. I have no intention of staying here any longer than that. But since I did sign up for this program, I will have to deal with the chaos here and do my assigned job properly."

Another dang smirk. "Whatever you say."

_Oooooh_~! He just made me _so_ mad.

"In any case, we should get going." Reborn gestured to the general direction of the school. "I don't want Nono getting on my case for not showing you around."

"I should get going as well, or Lal-sensei will have my head," Dino added as well. He smiled and waved. "I guess I'll see you again soon!"

I nod to the kid with a smile and a thanks before turning around and sticking out my tongue out childishly at the tall raven, though still following along with a smile to reflect the small child's. "By the way, what's your name little one."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short." I glare at the tall man, about to reprimand him but instead find myself cut off by the same man once more. "He doesn't talk."

Seeing that this was probably a sensitive issue, I clam up and listen to the explanations of the areas we were passing through. I am more than pleased to hear that I would be teaching the class with little Tsuna in it, but this turns to shock when I hear the rest of my teaching schedule right after.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. _That_ many? When will I have time to go to the university _and_ complete my homework?" I questioned dubiously.

"24 hours in a day, take away eight for the required number of hours of sleep. Then take away three hours for the primary school, one hour for the middle school, and one hour for the high school plus an hour for break," Reborn calculated. "That leaves you with ten hours for everything else. You have more than enough time. Your schedule says you have six classes, alternating three a day and two hours each. That means you have at least four hours to complete your homework."

He made it sound so easy, the cocky bastard.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Still, I don't understand why I'll be teaching at the primary school for three hours."

"According to Nono, he has decided that you'll be serving as the homeroom teacher and teaching English as well as Science. The third hour is meant as break time and lunch for the kids before they transition into their next set of courses."

Wow…Long break.

"But as Dino said earlier," and there goes another scary, sly smirk to go with the abrupt topic change. "It's not the younger kids you should be worried about. It's the older ones."

BOOM!

"VOOOOOOIII! Get back here you damned shitty boss!"

"Senpai, stop throwing knives at me."

"Uishishishi, the prince does whatever he wants."

"Boss! Boss, where are you!"

"Mou~ All of you are making a terrible first impression."

"Tch. Scum."

Reborn chuckled. "Meet half of the middle school students you'll be teaching."

A hand goes to my temple once more. "Oh my head. My head has broken again."

"And to think, you haven't even met the rest of the staff yet," Reborn added with obviously fake nonchalance.

I think I am ready to die now.

**Still working on that humor...And a cover picture for this story...**

**Reviews are lovely~!**


	4. Chapter 4 Super Heroes Exist, Right?

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4 Super Heroes Exist, Right?**

**Prompt: **create a multi-chapter fic about a foreign exchange student who goes off to teach in Japan and ends up with a situation  
they couldn't exactly handle. It is to be written in a reader-insert style.

**Thank you: heitan, ILubPiyos, Echo Andalice, LucyNight, Momoxtsuna123, and anna the Viking XD for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

Chapter 4 Super Heroes Exist, Right?

I am pretty sure I have gone insane at this point. How else would I explain why every single one of these kids had a painfully _obvious_ lethal weapon and were using it with no remorse against each other, and then coming out alive? None, right? So I was going insane. Not completely, but I was getting there. And that stupid Reborn- you know what? Screw him, you were just going to call him Sideburns- wasn't helping.

However, my phone was now going off and the caller ID told me that I needed all of these lunatics to shut up, and to shut up _now_.

The next thing they know, they're weapons are all missing. Every single one of them and they had me smiling down sweetly with said weapons in one hand and holding up my phone with the other (having set Tsuna on the ground first so that he was out of range).

"Now you're going to listen and you're going to listen well, _got it_?" I say with a dangerous sort of sweetness, a tone reserved for the naughtiest on Santa's list. "You're all going to be nice and quiet during this phone call. None of you are going to make a sound. Not a squeak or a giggle. Because if my boyfriend hears anything that worries him, then he's not going to be very happy and might do something that could end up troublesome for me. And if it's troublesome for me, then all of you are going to be _begging_ for hell to take you before this year has ended. And if you don't think a single English teacher could do something like that. Then I would think again, because _this_ English teacher is going into the field of Chemical Engineering and has a few other little tricks up her sleeves. So you're going to shut up now, yes?"

I don't even wait for an answer before picking up the phone, bright smile still in place and carefully watching the kids for any movement indicating they were going to disobey me. I am pleased to see that I could still freeze kids in place with this gaze.

"Hi there Derek! Sorry for not answering right away, I'm on the tour of the school I'll be teaching in and I almost didn't notice my phone was going off...No, everything's great! I met the most adorable little kid in the entire world I think! It's too bad you didn't come with me…I already know, no need to apologize. The school I'll be working for moved everything for me anyways…Yeah! I didn't even know they would be so nice as to do something like that. But I really couldn't say no to them…Oh, no, no, no! They didn't threaten me. They were just really persuasive…Yes, yes. I'll be careful…Yes, I'll be sure to call you soon, although I'm sure you'll call me first…I understand…Me too, bye!" I sigh in relief and toss all the weapons back to the teenagers. "Go ahead and kill each other."

"Didn't think you were the type to lie to her boyfriend," Reborn stated with a damnable smirk.

I smile a bright innocent smile. "I didn't lie at all. Everything I said was true, I just didn't add any details."

The raven cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

I shrug a little and bend down to pick up the small brunet. "I don't want to worry him too much. Derek is such a sweetheart, but he does worry over my well-being a lot. He didn't want me to come to Japan at all, so the fact that I've probably just been willingly kidnapped wouldn't sit well with him."

"So you date control freaks."

I bristle at that. "I do _not_! What gave you that opinion?"

The eyebrow rose even higher. "Your boyfriend is constantly checking up on you so that he always knows where you are and tried to control your choice of university."

I puff up my cheeks. "He's not trying to control my life in any way, he just cares a lot. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to me."

Reborn shook his head before smirking again. "It not my problem anyways. Hurry up, Nono set up a party for you so that you can meet your teachers and other colleagues."

xXx

"WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!"

I wiggle my nose to keep confetti from making me sneeze. I kind of feel like there was a little more than necessary that had to be blasted directly into my face. I suppose I understand why Reborn made me drop off little Tsuna at his dorm.

_Whack_!

I look around to see that Reborn had moved from the position beside me to kick some purple obsessed biker through a wall.

Wait.

…

Oh my god! He went _through_ a wall! As in, there was now a huge freaking hole in the side of the building! What WERE these people!

"Reborn, you're scaring the new teacher," a man in a bright red martial art outfit (that I couldn't remember the name of, that and I probably never knew in the first place) said calmly.

THIS WAS AN EVERYDAY OCCURANCE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS PLACE.

But the next second it comes to me.

"I got it," I say, slapping my fist against my other palm lightly. "This is a school for super heroes of some sort."

…

…

…

"What."

"It all makes sense now," I nod to myelf seriously. "It explains why so many kids have weapons and are always fighting, as well as that kid who flew and used fire. Not to mention that you have a mad scientist looking guy here, and Sideburns is ridiculously strong, but that other biker guy must be too because he survived that blow. Yes. I'm sure now. You're all apparently super heroes. No wonder you're all so good looking too."

I let out a relieved sigh and place a hand on the side of my face, tilting my head and smiling. "That's such a relief to know that I'm not going insane. But now everything is aaaaaall~ right."

…

"Reborn, what'd you spike her drink with?" A blue haired lady asked, jabbing her thumb my direction.

The raven scoffed at the remark lightly. "I didn't do anything. Besides, she hasn't eaten or drank anything since she's gotten here."

Martial arts guy chuckled lightly, sleeve covered hands over his mouth. "If you think about it, it would make sense for a normal person of society to come to that conclusion."

"Normal?" The blond guy from before jumped in. "But I thought she was teaching a class for both the middle school _and_ high school section, kora."

Sideburns nodded. "She has a class with the eight of us as well."

"So she _can't_ be normal," military guy emphasized.

I felt a vein pop in irritation. "What was that blondie?"

Martial arts guy shook his head and stepped forward. "We didn't mean you were abnormal. We just meant that for someone taking on the positions you were given, you must not be the normal everyday citizen. There has to be something extra."

I blink and smile apologetically. "Well, sorry to disappoint then. But I'm just a normal person. There's nothing really special about me, other than maybe the field of study I've chosen. But what you said earlier, does that mean you're all my teachers?"

"Teachers and colleagues," martial arts guy affirmed. "We're the only teachers for the university section and we also teach the younger grades as well. Of course there are plenty of other teachers since we can't possibly be cover all the grades."

Well…I guess that made sense. Hold on a minute! "All of you teach at the University?"

A nod and a smile, this guy was very calming. "That is correct."

"That's insane! You're all barely older than I am!" What was up with this crazy school? They couldn't _all_ be geniuses could they? Were all super heroes super smart too?

"We've just worked very hard growing up so that we would know as much as we could." I turn around to see a woman wearing a giant puffy hat and white dress walk in.

Well, I suppose there were weirder things out there. But this brought up another issue. "So who's going to be my math teacher?"

If I could figure out how to rip that dang smirk off his face, I would. USE A DIFFERENT EXPRESSION ALREADY, DAMMIT! "That would be me."

"Ah." I nod in understanding. "So you're going to be my new arch nemesis."

Sideburns quirked an eyebrow up in question.

"It's not that I'm bad at math, but I sincerely hate the subject and I don't like anything beyond algebra and possibly trigonometry. So every year, it is inevitable that the math teacher and I will butt heads and not work well," I explain.

"Wait, you don't like math, but you're going into chemical engineering?" Oh? When did biker guy come back in? "How does that even work?"

"Shut up, lackey," Sideburns commanded the other guy. Poor sucker.

But to answer his question, I shrug. "It doesn't really require calculus for chemical engineering. There are some basic principles that come into play, but nothing as advanced as that. Even so, in order to get my degree, those advanced math courses are required."

"You should have known that already considering you have a degree," the blue haired lady berated the purple obsessed male.

The biker made a great show of sniffing indignantly and crossing his arms, pointing his nose up in the air. "A degree in Philosophy and Religious Studies thank you very much, and I've had it long enough to forget trivial things like that."

My smile brightens as I hold back the urge to throttle the arrogant jerk. I can't help but take a small amount of sadistic pleasure watching the biker get kicked through another couple of walls thanks to Sideburns and the military guy.

"Ooh! By the way," I interject the little bullying session as I remember my conclusion about the group (my eyes could possibly be sparkling from anticipation if I believed in such things), "what are your super powers supposed to be?"

For some reason, I feel like the group just sweat dropped. Although, this didn't put a damper on my mood since I really wanted to know their powers (it could possibly save my life later if I ever try to escape, besides it sounded so cool).

Sideburns' eyes suddenly took on a rather mischievous gleam and he smirked…jerk. "We'll tell you our super powers, if you tell us your own special ability."

I blink and tilt your head. "But I don't have a special ability."

As far as I knew, I was perfectly normal.

Sideburns tsked a few times and shook his head. "If you're teaching above the primary school section, then Nono knows you can do something else. Now cooperate with your colleagues and tell us. Or…we can find another way to get it out of you…"

I shiver from the obvious threat, but I can only scrunch my face up in confusion. "Despite what you think, I really am as normal as I could possibly think of. I have a mom and dad; I'm the middle of three sisters; we live in a decent house; I had straight A's in school and participated in a couple of clubs; I'm somewhat athletic; I can play a couple instruments; I had teacher I hated and teachers I likes, as well as the in between 'eh' ones…um…that's about it."

The group turned to face each other.

"Family problems?" Blondie brought up.

"Maybe, but that's not enough to land her this job, is it?" Martial arts guy pointed out.

I was going to get mad at this rate. I was standing right _there_. At least have the decency to walk out of the room before talking about me.

"No, you're right," puffy hat lady agreed, turning back to me for a second. "What are your parents' jobs?"

This was very confusing and it was becoming a little difficult to keep a smile on my face. "Uh…My mom works for the government and my dad works for some company…why?"

"Is either one away from home a lot?" Blue haired lady asked.

"Um…My dad is sometimes, but that's a part of his job…" What were these people getting at?

"What's his name," the same lady pressed.

"Ano, (dad's l/n, f/n)…"

"Never heard of him," the lady with the cloak spoke up for the first time, though she was just whispering to the others.

"What, so she really is just a normal person, kora?" Blondie asked incredulously.

Like, really? I was not even five feet away. What the hell?

"Hmph, it's not impossible," scientist guy spoke up for the first time as well. "Perhaps the Nono has theorized that a normal member of society would be able to influence the students in a more constructive fashion and turn their behavior into a more positive outcome."

Uh huh. Where was my dorm again?

"But I saw her stop the _Varia_!" Biker guy exclaimed.

Yup. I was just going to leave. I glance back at the group before walking out the door. It didn't seem like they were going to be missing me anytime soon anyways.

What a weird bunch of super heroes.

**Reviews that are long or tickle my funny bone are the best. It makes me think, 'alright, how can I entertain my readers with this chapter?' and type up a storm. ^^ It also gives me something to read during work breaks, which I'm fond of.**

**Hope this chapter could make you chuckle (I'm working on it I promise!).**

**Reviews are lovely~! **


End file.
